I Was Born To Be With You
by Thalia Cooper
Summary: Éponine era apaixonada por Marius, mas será que ao saber dos sentimentos de Enjolras não mudaria de ideia?


**I was born to be with you**

**Autora: **Thaa 01

**Notas iniciais: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Victor Hugo. Não obtenho nenhum tipo de lucro com isso. Não permito nenhum tipo de cópia. Plágio é crime

**Shipper: **Éponine e Enjolras

**Censura: **K+ (álcool)

Enjolras não percebeu que era tarde da noite até dar um bocejo e seu estômago roncar. Enjolras tinha tanta coisa para fazer a noite que normalmente não jantava, mas hoje o dia esteve muito cheio e nem deu tempo de almoçar. General Lamarque havia piorado e Enjolras estava preocupado

Estava preocupado com Éponine, onde ela estava? Ela estava mais do que atrasada para o encontro dos dois. Não que ela viesse com hora marcada, mas a noite já estava alta e nenhum sinal da jovem que sempre chegava pouco depois do por do sol.

Essa rotina começou há um mês atrás quando Marius anunciou para os Amigos do ABC que estava namorando a prima de Combeferre. Ele estava extremamente feliz e brindou com todos (nem é necessário dizer que Grantaire amou a novidade apenas pela oportunidade de beber a noite toda). Enjolras tentou parar o grupo para discutirem sobre assuntos mais sérios que a vida amorosa de Marius Pontmercy mas foi impossível tamanha animação do grupo. Ele, então, se rendeu e sentou -se em uma cadeira afastada de todos com uma bebida sorrindo levemente perante a animação do grupo.

Foi só mais tarde que percebeu que Éponine não estava em lugar algum, mas achou que ela tinha ido para casa mais cedo.

Quando foi embora faltavam umas duas horas para o amanhecer e estava tudo deserto, por isso ele ouviu um barulho distante que se parecia com um choro de bebê, foi até lá e se surpreendeu ao ver Éponine chorando sentada no chão. Foi até ela que estava chorando muito e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Não dava para entender muita coisa por causa de seus soluços, mas pelo que entendeu ela estava apaixonada por Marius e não suportava a rejeição. Como era muito tarde não a levou aos Thérnardier, mas para sua casa, pois estava preocupado com a segurança dela...

Quando chegaram em sua modesta casa ele não soube aonde acomoda- la pois o sofá era muito pequeno para ele dormir, mas também iria ser mal educado deixa -la lá. Optou em dormir na mesma cama que ela, já que era só por uma noite

No dia seguinte conversaram sobre os sentimentos dela. Ela estava mesmo apaixonada por Marius e segundo ela as únicas pessoas que ainda não tinham percebido eram Enjolras e o próprio Marius e agora que ele estava namorando, ela tinha perdido todas as esperanças. Enjolras, então, convidou a garota para vir conversar com ele se vez em quando se estivesse muito triste. Ele se preocupava com a saúde mental dela já que ela era uma das pessoas mais fortes e valentes dentre os revolucionários e ainda por cima era uma garota.

Com o tempo viu que ela vinha depois do por do sol e conversava com ele por cerca de três horas e ia embora.

E passou a apreciar cada vez mais o tempo com ela. Especialmente depois que essas conversas deixaram de ser apenas conversas

Aconteceu há uma semana.

Naquele dia ela havia ido atrás de Marius, pois ela tinha deixado um lenço com marca de batom no casaco que Marius lhe deu para costurar (ela é a mulher mais próxima dos revolucionários) e tinha esperanças que a prima de Combeferre visse e terminasse seu relacionamento com ele. Mas Marius foi quem achou o lenço e jogou no lixo, além de dar um grande beijo na namorada. Éponine ficou arrasada e quando chegou na casa de Enjolras o surpreendeu dando lhe um selinho.

Enjolras não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha sido beijado. Com seu rosto angelical, ele sabia que era desejado por muitas mulheres e alguns homens também, mas ele nunca se importou com isso, sempre recusou todos os convites para sair. Educado, mas firme. Mas Éponine foi diferente, ele gostou de beija -la. E durante esta semana eles se viam a noite e se beijavam, dependendo da vontade de Éponine. Ás vezes eles davam castos beijos no rosto, ás vezes se perdiam em meio a tantos beijos E Enjolras gostava.

Estava pensando nesses beijos e devorando um sanduíche quando ouviu uma batida forte na porta. Pulou e olhou por uma fresta. Era Éponine

–Abre!- ela gritou com a voz mole Ele abriu e ela caiu em seus braços, não uma queda romântica, mas uma queda de quem está tão bêbado que não consegue ficar em pé

–Éponine?!- era uma pergunta e uma exclamação ao mesmo tempo. Ele a levou para uma cadeira e pegou uma copo de água. -O que aconteceu com você?

–Eu estava vindo para cá, mas um homem me perguntou se eu era prostituta, eu disse que não e ele me ofereceu centavos pelo programa! Eu valho mais que isso, né?

–Claro que sim- Enjolras estava sendo paciente porque ela estava chorando e estava bêbada. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa quando ela estava vindo para casa dele? Enjolras enlouqueceria- Mas o que aconteceu

– Eu comecei a gritar, dái chegou Javert e o tirou de lá! E Marius é um canalha! Eu fui até a casa dele e disse tudo! Que aquela vagabunda não presta e que ele devia ficar comigo! E ele disse para eu não me meter. Logo eu que sempre o amei. Aí eu estava vindo para cá e encontrei Grantaire e nós bebemos muito! Ele continua na taberna mas eu vim aqui, para você!- ela jogou os braços ao redor dele Enjolras se desviou.

Pobre Éponine! Ela estava tão triste que foi a casa de Marius para ele a consolar. Enjorlas era a segunda opção. Sempre foi. Ela não era sua. Enjolras sentiu algo estranho. Rejeição. Nunca foi rejeitado

"Pobre de mim!"- pensou ele

–Tudo bem, tome essa água. Então eu te levo para casa de seus pais- "E mato Grantaire ao voltar para casa"

–Não! Todos sabem que sou filha dos Thénardier! E se ele for até a estalagem? Meus pais são tão sem escrúpulos que vão me dar bronca por não ter me vendido! Eu quero ficar aqui com você- ela o abraçou e ele pensou que iria ser uma longa noite

Ele a colocou na cama e voltou para a sala, mas Éponine vai atrás dele.

–Não me deixe!- ela começa a beija -lo e ele sente o gosto do álcool na boca dela.

–Éponine, vá dormir

–Enjolras, você sempre foi inteligente! Não percebe que eu quero que me ame, que me faça mulher, que me faça a sua mulher!

Oh, Enjolras queria. E como queria. Mas havia algo os impedindo. Ou melhor muitas coisas

–Éponine, minha rosa. Eu te quero, mas você ama Marius...

–Não amo! Ele não me ama nem como amiga!- ela chorou

–Ele não te amar não te impede de ama- lo. O amor nem sempre é correspondido, porque eu te amo e você o ama. Mas eu continuo te amando. E você está fora de suas faculdades mentais. E se no dia seguinte você se arrepender?

–Não vou

–Tudo bem. Mas se fizermos algo, você não quer lembrar?

Ela chorou. Nunca poderia superar a inteligência de Enjolras. Corou. Envergonhada, dos gritos com Marius, da bebedeira com Grantaire e de se oferecer para Enjolras

–Me abraça?- ela parecia uma criança Ele se deitou com ela, sem a camisa e sem os sapatos.

Ela ouviu as batidas ritmadas de seu coração que estava no mesmo ritmo que o dela. Mas assim que pensou isso, se emocionou e seu coração se acelerou.

Era assim que eram

. Ele: sempre constante e inabalável

Ela: sempre mudando e abalada

–Está melhor?

–Não, mas vou ficar. Fale

–Como?

–Fale sobre qualquer coisa

Ela adorava a reverberação em seu peito. Como seu peito se mexia e ela estava com a cabeça nele. Ela se sentia acolhida e amada. No final, ele não falou, ele cantou para ela dormir.

–On my own...

E ela dormiu de mãos dadas com ele. Uma mão na dela. A outra apertando seu peito e mão dele no cabelo dela. Os lábios a centímetros um do outro. E seus rostos com uma linda expressão de paz.

No sonho de Enjolras, ninguém tinha que lutar por nada

No sonho de Éponine, ninguém sofria por amor.

Eles estavam apenas em seus castelos na nuvem.

Pela manhã ela acordou antes dele e tomou seu café da manhã na mesa dele. Pouco depois ele acordou sentindo falta do corpo dela

. Ele sorriu e ambos comeram. Pouco antes de ela sair ela disse:

–Ah, Enjolras, você estava certo.

–Em que?

–Eu quero mesmo me lembrar. Te vejo hoje a noite. - ela soprou um beijo para ele.

Ele suspirou feliz, dessa vez não estaria sozinho

Nunca mais precisaria cantar "On my own".

**Notas finais: **Okay, talvez os personagens estejam um pouco occ. Desculpem. E eu sei que quem canta "On my own" é a Éponine pensando em Marius, mas não ia ser lindo se Enjolras a amasse como ela ama Marius?

Enfim, deixem reviews, não doi nada!


End file.
